


The secrets magic hides

by Flowercoal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Mention of weapons, description of gross stuff because remus, remus and roman do not get along too well, some panic/anxiety attcks, there is a bit of cursing, there will probably be too many intrulogical moments, there's magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowercoal/pseuds/Flowercoal
Summary: Two kingdoms that had been in war for centuries decide to finally reunite thanks to the new generation of warlocks and fairies but a much darker power threates the lives of both kingdoms.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Logan breathed in and out a few times. The air around him felt clean and pure, so different from the heavy, smell-filled air he was used to breathing in the city that surrounded the castle where he lived. The wind sang in the trees, bothering some tiny pixies and some squirrels who scattered in different directions, running away from their hideouts in favor of new ones, less exposed to the cold winter breeze that accompanied the first lights of the day. Unlike those creatures, Logan enjoyed the pungent sensation the cold left on his naked arms: it made him more aware of himself and his surroundings, ready to answer every external stimulus.

"Would you hurry up, Logan?" Janus' voice arrived sharp and imperative. Logan smiled softly without showing his teeth: his brother was covered head to toes in a heavy coat that made him look even smaller than what he actually was, the light cotton gloves he usually wore had been replaced by warm wool gloves that wrapped his hands tightly and a big scarf was covering half of his face. "I'm literally freezing here" he continued with an accusatory tone in his voice.

"That's an improper use of the term literally …"

"Yeah well, I'm about to if you keep taking this fucking long between spells"

Logan made a face at Janus, about to lecture him for his language, but the flick of impatience in Janus' left snake-like eye made him change his mind. Instead, Logan concentrated on the other side of the glade and finally let the magic flow out allowing it to take him there. Everything became a blur for a couple of seconds and then he found himself where he was looking at just seconds sooner while a bluish fog slowly disappeared around him.

"Finally!" Janus exclaimed ironically while materializing next to him. Logan shook his head, still smiling "You know I need time with these kinds of spells" "You need too much time for me to wait for you in the cold cold winter" he shivered as a new and stronger gust of cold wind passed through them. "Why didn't we stay at the castle anyways?" he then asked while rubbing his hands one against the other. Logan stayed silent for some time, contemplating whether telling Janus his reasoning was a good idea or not. Cons: they would have started an articulated fight on their father's way to rule the kingdom and their lives (especially Janus') and no pros in the near future.

"All that loud pondering in your brain only helps me being more suspicious" Janus interrupted his train of thoughts. Logan instinctively shook his head, like he was trying to get his brother outside of his brain, knowing full well that that's not how it worked. After all, that power, that magic was the only reason Janus was alive: when Logan's father, king of Mageia, brought him home, back when they were four or five, he immediately made it clear that a half-blooded child like him, son of a warlock and a fairy, could only find a reason to be alive in the power that his parents' union granted him: the ability to control and reading minds, a kind of magic that was thought to be extinct in centuries. Janus understood that lesson very easily and as soon as his powers showed up he polished and perfected his magic, soon reaching the same level other great warlocks and witches had before him.

All that training obviously made trying to escape his grasp impossible and he never held back on using it on his brother too.

"Are you still disconcerted by our upcoming mission in the Other Land?" Janus insisted, trying to get an answer out of Logan.

Other Land was the common name used by the people in Mageia to refer to Dasos: a land where most of the fairies went living after the great war for power that ran for eons between the two kingdoms. The war was long and consuming: many races of magical animals and plants had been extinct, populations had been eradicated (including mind-manipulators warlocks and witches), so many people remained without a house, a family and the ones that left had so much fear in them that that feeling still resonated in the new generation. The peace between the Kingdoms was rather new: it ascended to a couple of years before Logan's birth and it resulted in nothing tangible. The two lands still lived separated one from the other, both politically and ideologically: it was rather hard to see someone coming from the border searching for a new life or fortune that they would have never found due to the heavy discrimination and hatred that filled the majority of the land. Contacts between the two land's rulers had been interrupted since the peace treaty but that solution made the economy stagnate and the people's morale worsened and worsened… so the two kingdoms finally decided to reconnect using the new generation: Logan and Janus, and the princes of Dasos. They were supposed to mitigate a conflict that had caused centuries of pain in weeks, months if they were lucky, and Logan found that reasoning absolutely illogical. No one knew what exactly was expected of them, not even the kings and the queen that orchestrated the meeting nor a plan was being formed and every attempt Logan made to try and push the matter to his father's attention was simply shut down or redirected.

"Logan?" Janus' sharp tone brought him back to reality "Are you okay? You're very pale"

Logan slowly nodded, starting to feel dizzy "It's probably just the materialization spell." he said mid-voice trying to recover his balance.

"We should go back to the castle then" Janus stated "They are probably almost done anyways and you need time to recover from this dizziness before doing a much larger jump" he offered his arm to Logan, who gladly accepted it with a thankful smile. They started walking at a rather sustained paste but not too fast. Logan mentally calculated the length of their short travel: the town was half an hour away from the glade they trained in and their horses were waiting at the doors of the city so they would have been home in an hour maximum… that left Janus a lot of time to dig his brain out or to interrogate him about the travel they were about to make.

"You are absolutely right," Janus said to Logan, answering his thoughts "And if you don't want to talk I'll make you anyways so start singing"

"I wouldn't talk about such important topic singing: it's inappropriate and useless" Logan answered promptly "And besides that, you already know what I think of our father's idea: it's dangerous and the lack of preparation that has been done on our side will surely be seen as a lack of respect in the regards of Dasos and his rulers." Logan made a short pause to let Janus take the floor if he wanted to but he nodded in his direction, silently asking him to continue his speech. "Also, even if we have some information –even if all war-related- to the king and queen, we still don't know anything about their sons except that they are twins. How are we supposed to gain their trust if we don't know a thing about them?" he concluded, waiting for an answer from his brother.

Janus looked at him while still walking "I don't think we should worry about that", he said after a while.

Logan frowned surprised "And why is that exactly?" "We are not the only ones that have to gain the trust of the other reign. Father doesn't think we should do the work because they asked first and I agree with him: I don't think it was our job to come prepared to their land" Janus explained deadpanned.

Logan shook his head. They had that conversation at least ten times since their father told them about their staying in Dasos and he never managed to change Janus' mind. "We said yes to their request, Janus: that implies a common effort of both parts in trying to restore peace between the kingdoms. Our lack of effort will be interpreted as a claim to power and the very foundation of this meeting would result useless." Janus let a cold chuckle out of his mouth when Logan finished talking "Trust me brother, you truly are overthinking this". Logan decided it was best not to retaliate: it would have only caused more stress and led to a useless conversation that wouldn't have changed anything. But he did pace up, using his renewed strength, leaving his brother a couple of steps behind him which caused him to laugh wholeheartedly.

-

After some time they finally arrived at the doors of the cities where their horses were waiting for them, calmly ruminating on the green grass around them. Janus and Logan approached the two stallions with familiarity and affection that was immediately reciprocated.

"Good boy Aletheia," Janus said softly petting the brown coat of his horse "You waited so long, didn't you? But I couldn't bring you into the forest with me, you understand that right?" The horse nodded elegantly perfectly understanding what Janus was telling him. That race of magical horses was pretty much extinct and the majority lived in Dasos anyways: they didn't have powers or wings but, if they grew up with their owners, they only understood them and the ones that they trusted alone which made them perfect in war and they overall were good company. Of course, the wild ones acted like normal horses and it was very difficult to form a connection with them once they grew up. Logan and Janus had been lucky enough that the royal family used to breed them since before the war even if there were still very little left due to how many were used during battles. The muzzle of Logan's horse on his hand brought him back to the present, distracting his brain from all those thoughts of death and destruction.

"I missed you too Fos" he murmured to the stallion while he petted his white muzzle.

A couple of moments went by as the two prepared the horses for the ride back to the castle. Logan still didn't want to talk to Janus and he didn't mind the silence anyways… but when they were on their horses, ready to ride home, everything felt more real to him, the burden of their mission started feeling more like a threat. A threat to him, his brother, the honor of his family, his people. A heavy weight settled on top of his chest, making it harder to breathe, his vision started to get blurry and a few tears fell down his eyes on to his glasses. He felt a hand resting on his head, messing with his hair and from only that touch Janus felt safer.

"Stop using your powers on me" Logan scolded his brother mid-voice.

"Either this or you have a panic attack" Janus answered while continuing his spell "Also I'm just clearing your mind so that I'm sure you can hear me" he paused, waiting for Logan to take a few deep breaths, then he continued talking with a tone that almost sounded like a lullaby "We are going to do this together brother: we are safe. Keep breathing, there you go. You are safe. You are safe and we are going to fucking kill this, okay?"

Logan rolled his eyes, but he nodded vigorously, feeling a bit better. They got down from the horses and took some more time to let him fully recover, time spent picking up a few berries to reward the patience of the two stallions. After a bit, Logan felt much better, he had time to rationalize his fear and came to the conclusion that Janus was right: even if the first few days might have been bad, they would find a way to connect with the other two princes, or at the very least to not be hated by them. They got on their horses and finally rode towards the castle.

-

They ended up by arriving just in time: they separated in the hall where both of their rooms were to take the few luggage they already prepared and sprinted down to the stables to take back Aletheia and Fos and go to the front of the castle where the king was already waiting for them, a disappointed look on his face.

"You arrived just in time," he said deadpanned "I expected you at least half an hour earlier"

"We are sorry father," Logan said, with the same tone the king used "We got held back in the forest"

The king pondered for a few seconds if a scold was needed and then decided to not waste any more time "Get to the portal, they're about to open it" Janus and Logan were about to leave with a small bow when the king spoke again "And boys" he said looking them dead in the eyes "Do not disappoint me" he stated to then leave them to their duty.

Logan looked at Janus. The human side of his face was paler than usual, his eyes were wide open and his hands were fidgeting with his long coat. Logan put his hands on his brother's shoulder "We are safe" he mocked him. Janus scoffed nervously but looked back at him with a tiny smile on his face.

They nodded to one another and started walking to the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman was already awake for a long time when, in the early morning when a small yet old leprechaun named Varsos who was at the service of his family since he was just a kid, slowly knocked on the door of his room to then slowly open it.  
“Your majesty” he said kindly “You have to choose what to wear for today’s meeting”  
Roman nodded “Yes, I will be there in a few minutes” he said starting to get up an tidy his desk from the pages of writings that he wrote since he woke up, then he stopped for a second “Varsos” he called. The leprechaun stopped a second before closing the door.  
“Your majesty?” he responded slowly  
“Have you already woke my brother up?” Roman asked in one breath.  
Varsos hesitated a couple of seconds, then answered as cordially as he could “Your brother was nowhere to be found this morning, your highness. We are still looking for him.”  
Roman huffed pinching the bridge of his nose to keep himself calm “If you don’t find him in five minutes send the hounds, we can’t afford any of his silliness today” . When the prince’s eyes met Varsos’ he looked shocked. No wonder: the hounds they were horrifying 4 meters tall entities, they looked like bears but their fur was shaggy and dripping of a black substance similar to ink but much thicker, they had been serving his mother’s family since forever. Roman despised those beings, just like everything else his mother brought to the castle… but those things had an incredible sense of smell and were much faster than any horse, they would have tracked Remus down in seconds. Besides, his brother always ventured towards to the deepest part forest that surrounded the castle were they lived, wich was more than two days of walk away from the closest village, so his people would have been safe.  
Roman raised an eyebrow towards Varsos “Is it clear?” he asked calmly.  
“O-of course, your highness” Varsos said mid voice, then he closed the door and left the prince alone in his room.  
Roman walked to the light curtains that covered his window, letting plenty of light in even if they were closed. He still opened them, then carefully observed the sight he could enjoy from up there: his room was in one of the highest towers of the castle, wich gave him the chance to see basically all of the forest that separated him from his people. That side of the forest didn’t have a name, mostly because it was the most secure side of the woodland, the one where kids could play, pick flowers and herbs and where hunters could go hunt what they needed to live. It didn’t need a name: as far as the majority of the people were concerned that one was the only “Forest” of the land, the one that conduced to the royal palace, they either didn’t know or didn’t care about the other side or the people and creatures that lived in it. Only the few that knew the queen’s origins were aware of the darkness and the horrors that side hid.  
Roman felt a shiver running through his spine as the memory of his mother’s face came back to his mind: her pale skin, the deep bags under her eyes that always scared him, her hands that looked more like nude, sharp branches of dead trees… she died three years ago. She was the ruler of the other side of the forest, Tromos, the reason why Roman’s jurisdiction expanded to that place too and why he and his brother could enter without immediately getting killed or worse. Not that it served much: no one in that side listened to him or his rules and he gave up on trying pretty soon.  
When his father died, three months after his mother, crushed by pain, he left Roman the crown with the task of treating Tromos like his own land and the warning to not inform Magheia about the death of the old rulers: he thought the notion that the king and queen who signed the peace treaty were still alive would have protected the land and his sons for longer.  
Roman felt a tear drop on his cheek and he quickly dried it with the back of his hand. He missed his father. He missed his bright smile and secure embrace, even the firm yet gentle voice he had when he scolded him or his brother. He was a true king, like the ones in fairy tales: he had the body of a warrior and the wisdom and kindness of a ruler. Annually, he traveled through all the land to collect complaints and requests from the population to then fulfill as many as he could, if they were possible. Of course, Roman kept on doing that. He never gave up on any tradition his father created: not the dinner with the people of his land, held once every four years in the capital, not the daily reading of all the letters that arrived from every province, not the walks around the castle during wich he talked to everyone he met, nothing… except for family dinners. When his father was alive, dinner was the only meal they were able to share with him and therefore was special… but since his mother death, the king himself abandoned this tradition, his bright smile disappeared, replaced with a sad grin he had only watching his sons, he stopped eating and became weaker and weaker until he couldn’t even get out of bed. Roman tried his best to cheer him up but it wasn’t enough to bring his spirit back to life. He wasn’t angry at his father for letting himself die: he didn’t like the queen but he wasn’t stupid. He could see the profound joy and love the king had in his eyes while looking at his bride and how that same love was returned by the queen.  
A loud thud in front of his door brought him back to reality, the sun was higher than when he first opened the curtains and he was still wearing his soft linen pajama. He walked rapidly towards the door to check outside, a vague sense of fear hunting his heart in anticipation of what he could find. As soon as he opened the door, a heavy smell of putrid flowers struck his nose and he felt the warm breath of a hound on his face. The beast was standing still on all four, his vibrant green eyes seemed to peer through his soul.  
“Don’t look at him too much or he’ll think you want to fight him!”  
Roman gasped surprised hearing the high-pitched voice of his brother coming from the back of the hound. He was comfortably riding the beast like it was a common horse while playing with the goo on its fur.  
“I sent them to find you Remus, not so you could use them as your steed” Roman said clenching his teeth.  
His brother giggled “Like you care a horse’s shit what I do with him! I could fucking skin him in front of you and you would just scold me.”  
Roman sighed loudly, ignoring Remus’ provocation “Make yourself presentable, we have to choose what to wear at today’s meeting” he ordered.  
Remus got off the hound sliding on the goo until he reached the floor “You mean with the dudes from Mageia?” he asked tilting his head with a grin on his face “I completely forgot it was today”  
“Well, it is” Roman answered angrily “And we are already late for the meeting with the tailors”  
Remus’ grin got wider “Then we really have to hurry up bro! But don’t you worry I just know how to get there faster” he said and patted the hound twice. As that touch, the beast hit Roman’s legs, not strong enough to actually hurt him but enough to make him loose his balance. Roman gasped in fear when his brother swoop him off his feet and threw him on the beast’s back.  
“What the hell are you doing??” Roman yelled, looking down on his brother, mentally cursing his brother’s absurd strength.  
Remus laughed manically to then join him on the back of the monster with a jump “Oh come on, stop whining! It will be so much fun!” he exclaimed clapping his hands “Come on baby, bring us down stair” he then ordered to the hound. The beast immediately started running, so fast that Roman could barely see the walls that surrounded the long staircase that led to his room. He screamed in terror while searching for something to hold on to since the fur was too slippery to grab. The beast made a sharp turn that would have made him fall off if Remus didn’t grab his arm and held it tightly for the rest of the run. Roman closed his eyes shut. Between the awful smell coming from the beast, the wild run and the knowledge that all there was between he and a painful death was Remus’ hand holding him, he was definitely about to throw up.  
Then the running stopped all in once.  
“See, it wasn’t that bad” Remus said giggling. Roman was about to answer when he felt his brother’s grip letting go of his hand. He screeched loudly while he slid on the hound’s fur. He quickly got up disgusted. “What the hell Remus!” he yelled “You could have hurt someone running at that speed! And look at us, we are covered in this thing’s goo…” Roman paused for a second, holding back the urge to vomit.  
Remus slid down shrugging “We had to change anyways” he said nonchalantly, then he conjured a long chain and tied it around the hound’s neck.  
“Would someone come take him back to his cave?” he yelled loudly. Immediately, three servants ran up to him. Remus looked at them one by one “Hope he doesn’t eat ya” he said, putting the chain in the hands of the closest to him, then he just walked away, jumping towards the tailors’ room.  
Roman shook his head and got closer to the little group. Two of them immediately started backing away from the hound while the unlucky one whom Remus had given the chains to was staring terrorized at the beast, not knowing what to do. Roman took the chains from their hands smiling, fighting the urge to run away “Call the guards, they will take care of it” he said calmly. The three looked at him thankful while bowing down and leaving the hall, almost running.  
Roman breathed in deeply once more, then looked at the hound “Stay here and wait for the guards, don’t resist when they will take you back to your cave” he ordered. The beast growled. Roman could tell it wasn’t happy to obey his orders, but it was bound to. The beast bowed its head and stood still while the prince followed his brother, trying not to make a mess on the floor with the goo that was still dripping from his clothes.  
As soon as he got in the tailors room, the voice of the master tailor immediately greeted him “Your highness, thanks the Eagle and the Hawk!” he exclaimed running up to him “Please, dissuade your brother: he’s choosing too intimidating looks, the princes of Mageia are going to think we want a war!”  
Roman sighed for what felt the hundredth time that day “Let me see” he said the tailor who paced the rest of the room rapidly, leading to the booth where his brother was changing.  
“Hi RoRo” Remus teased him as soon as he saw him “Like what I’m wearing?” he asked, doing a spin.  
Roman couldn’t help but shaking his head: Remus was wearing a black adherent leather suit that revealed his whole chest, on top of that he had a long heavy skirt with a slit that started at his crotch. On his shoulders rested two long pieces of green silk that fell behind his back like a cape. The real problem though, was the pieces of pointy armour Remus had stuck to the outfit here and there: on his arms, one hand, his neck and one leg.  
“Can’t you at least give up the armour?” Roman sighed.  
“Nah, it adds a nice touch”  
“A touch that could start a war!” Roman blurted out “They will already feel betrayed because we didn’t’ tell them about our parents, we can’t…”  
“Well, you decided to do this Roman!” Remus interrupted him “You decided not to tell them, you decided to have this encounter and to host them here, probably for months. So this is your problem more than mine” he grinned cruelly.  
Roman opened and closed his mouth a couple times while his brother went away, bringing a pair of insanely high heels with him. He stopped at the door “See you at the meeting bro, hope they don’t eat ya” he said coldly, then he walked away in silence, leaving Roman alone with his head full of the same doubts that kept him awake all night  
-  
Sometime later, Roman was ready too and he was heading towards the throne room. The leather wedges he was wearing clacked on the marble floor at each step. He was pretty proud of what he threw together: he was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was long enough on the behind to form a train that swept the floor as he was walking. The shirt was white but faded in a deep gold towards the end of the train, while the pants he wore were bright red. On his head laid his father’s crown, a gold stripe decorated with motifs of leafs and flowers and a deep red ruby set in the middle. Never before that moment he had felt the burden that crown brought in the lives of every king and queen before him.  
He arrived at the throne room. Everything was ready and even Remus was already there, pestering and scaring the servants that were finishing the last touches. Roman sighed relived when he saw he abandoned every part of the armour and replaced the neck piece with a heavy silver collar that fit well with their mother’s crown: an articulated construction made of thin branches of the trees in Tromos and threads of silver that formed three horns. Remus didn’t have to wear the crown, since he was not the official king of the land, but Roman knew he wasn’t wearing it as a threat to his power: the only thing they had in common was missing one of their parents.  
Roman walked over to him “Thank you for giving up the armour” he said coldly.  
Remus smiled manically “It weighed me down, and besides I couldn’t have worn this beauty” he said gesturing towards the collar.  
They stayed in silence as the servants left the room, leaving only them, the assistants of the king and the guards. Roman felt his heart pounding in his ears when a portal started forming in the throne room: it was a big vortex of a colour he wasn’t able to describe, much more beautiful than any other. He felt Remus gigglimg next to him “Do you think they’re hot?” he asked him. Roman rolled his eyes and prepared to meet the only hope his land had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the second chapter! I hope you like it!!  
> Also, i think it's obvious but NO romantic relationship between Roman and Remus!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: anxiety attack and mentions of drowning

Virgil huffed tiredly trying to not lose his concentration while floating on the stormy waters under him, He did not like that way of travel: what if he lost control? What if he drowned? Drowning is one of the most painful death experiences… a bump on his shoulder interrupted his overthinking process. Patton was looking at him with a reassuring smile on his face, the big eyes a bit watery from the strong wind.  
“It’s okay kiddo” he told him “We can’t die anymore, remember?”  
A shiver ran through Virgil’s spine “Right…” he said massaging his chest, almost completely covered by a big tattoo of a hawk flying.  
“Vessels”. That’s how Patton referred to them. Virgil didn’t particularly like that term: half of the time he used to feel like his life wasn’t his anyways and that word made him think that even after being chosen or whatever… but it was the closest term to refer to what happened to them.  
Many lives ago, they were both soldiers in opposite armies: he was a fairy and Patton a warlock. They fought for their lands, they were among the strongest of their people, but one day, they got chosen. Virgil saw the memories of that moment running in front of him. He used to not believe in the legends about the Hawk and the Eagle, the two spirits who silently reigned over the world controlling darkness and light… but that night, after he saw a hawk on his window, he felt like he had to get closer to him. He slowly walked towards the window shivering. Even when he opened the shutters the bird didn’t run away.  
Infact, it immediately jumped on his shoulder and pressed his head on his neck. In that moment, Virgil felt a feeling that he was unable to describe. A feeling that felt like peace in a stormy night, like the crushing of waves in a storm, like a hug too tight from someone you loved. It was beautiful and scary, strong and tender at the same time. Then he felt his chest tingling, he opened his eyes and the saw the tattoo. The hawk flew away and a voice echoed in his head.  
“Fly away, you will find your destiny”  
And for some strange reason Virgil believed that voice.  
He jumped out of his window as a soft breeze accompanied him far away from Dasos, above the sea that surrounded it, further and further away from anything he knew on to a tiny island where he met Patton. Just like him, he had an eagle tattoo on his chest and some more knowledge of what happened to them. He brought Virgil to the Temple that soon became their home, they studied the drawings on the walls, they ate what the island offered, they trained with their new powers, they became friends... all while waiting a mission from the ones that chose them, a reason why two vessels were useful again.  
Years passed, after the first hundred Virgil stopped counting and meditating… until one day, they both had a dream: hands made of fire were closing around Mageia and Dasos, crushing the two lands slowly. He could still recall the terrorized yelling, the begging, the unstoppable flames that crushed houses, burned trees, killed families and lonely people.  
“Virgil, clam down!” Patton’s voice woke him up from his memories. His lungs hurt like hell, his breathing was rapid and shaky, his eyes were blurry for the tears and his head felt like it was about to explode. They weren’t moving anymore, Patton probably stopped when the attack started. Virgil searched Patton’s eyes while holding his hands so strong that a look of pain distorted his friend’s face for only a second.  
“Breath with me Virgil” Patton said reassuringly. Virgil tried to synchronize their breathing and to let the thoughts exit his body with every exhale. He couldn’t tell how long they stayed like that, it could have been minutes or hours, but concentrating on breathing at the same time as Patton was pretty grounding. His lungs slowly seemed to relax, tears stopped running on his face and his head hurt less. He let go of Patton’s hands and looked at him expecting a disappointed look on his face, but his eyes met a loving and supportive smile.  
“It will be okay, kiddo: we’ll figure this one out” he said to him “Can you move?”  
Virgil nodded and started flying again. They stayed silent for a while, the only sound was the one of waves crushing one against the other.  
“Do you think they are going to believe us?” Patton asked after a while.  
“Not immediately” Virgil pondered “But after we show them our powers they’ll have to”  
Magic between warlocks and fairies was very different from one another: while fairies could create things with their magic, warlocks could only direct their magic outside of them to create waves of energy or to manipulate objects and, in very rare cases, people. Virgil and Patton could not only do both things naturally but they also had the power of controlling and creating with shadows and lights, a type of magic that had never been seen in Mageia or in Dasos. If they showed their powers, they would have had no choice but to believe them.  
“Also, they might still have some mind readers left” Virgil added “They could tell if we are lying”  
Patton looked at him raising an eyebrow “When we left there were only ten” he said worried “And for what we know, the war may not be over. We can only hope that a warlock and a fairy gave life to a child… but even that seems pretty impossible”  
Virgil sighed. Right, the war. When he joined the fairies army, the war had started fifty years before, his parents had already died: his father before he was born, on the battlefield, his mother got very sick after giving birth to him and died when he was three. He left when he was twenty-three, another twenty years of war. Could it be that conflict was still destroying the lives of the two lands? Virgil didn’t know the exact time he and Patton stayed on the island but it was a really long time: at least another fifty years. It was particularly hard to tell because when they left their lands, they immediately stopped aging: it could have been a hundred years or more, but they still had the same appearance.  
“When will we arrive?” Patton asked him loudly, trying to fight the sound of the wind.  
“Two or three days I think”  
Patton made a face: he didn’t like long travels. He said they made him feel doozy after a while and that, when the travel ended, he usually felt very grumpy for no reason. Virgil knew that trip would have been worse since from the island to Dasos there was only sea, no place to stop. It wasn’t really a problem because they didn’t need to eat or sleep anymore, but Patton would have become irritable much more easily.  
“If you want to take a break, we could swim for a bit” Virgil suggested.  
Patton looked at him like a kid watching his mother promising him a toy he always wanted  
“Really?” he asked gasping.  
“Of course Pat!” Virgil laughed “Also, if we keep swimming towards Dasos we wouldn’t even waste time and…” he got caught off by a splash of water going directly in to his mouth. He coughed up the salty water, laughing and looked down at Patton that was splashing around in the water, a bright smile on his face.  
“Oh, you want to fight?” Virgil said jokingly “Here’s your fight” he charged into the water two millimetres away from were Patton was. His loud laughter was the last thing Virgil heard before the water covered his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is really late and not very long, i hope i'll do better next time :D  
> Also, i just really wanted to than everyone who left a kudos, a bookmark or even read only the first chapter! You guys really inspire me to write more and (i hope) better!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm rather new here but I wanted to share with you my first sanders sides fic! I just want to thank everyone that will read this :D  
> Also, english is not my native language so sorry if some parts are hard to read, I hope you like it anyways <3


End file.
